


False advertisements

by spn_sinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bromance, Castiel in the Bunker, Destiel Daily Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Castiel, Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Castiel, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stop Hurting Cas 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_sinner/pseuds/spn_sinner
Summary: Castiel sees the Red Bull commercial and is disappointed when the energy drink doesn't "give him wings" like the advertisements claim. Dean comforts him. Destiel fluff.





	False advertisements

 

Castiel sat cross-legged on Dean's bed, fully clothed in his well know trench coat and dress shirt as he watched TV. Since he had lost the ability to use his wings and that things involving the supernatural were quite slow lately, he had become fond of surfing through the channels of the TV, although he found most of the shows unrealistic and overly dramatic, he enjoyed it and of course it gave him an excuse to be close to the green-eyed hunter when he decided to join Cas in watching the television shows.

However, Dean was now in the library with Sam while they tried to find any sort of case involving Monsters. Cas insisted on trying to help, but he wasn't the best at using technology, so the brothers excused him to watch Television instead.

Cas was currently scrolling through the limited channels they had, when a commercial caught his eyes. The Angel tilted his head to the side as he watched the promotion of an energy drink which claimed to give people wings if they drunk it. Cas furrowed his eyebrows, as far as he knew only angels could have wings, besides birds and such, so an advertisement claiming to give people wings sounded absurd to him. He wondered if he had gotten one of these drinks, if they could help his wings heal so he'd be able to transport again. He had felt weak and useless since he lost the ability to teleport, it made him upset he couldn't help the two hunters as much anymore now that he was weaker.

He'd do anything to try to get his wings back, even if it meant drinking what seemed like a false advertising human drink. He'd give anything a try. So, he decided he'd ask Sam or Dean for one of the energy drinks next time one of them went on a grocery run for the bunker.

~~~

It had been a few days since Castiel had first seen the advertisement for the energy drink claiming to give you wings, he was sure he would have forgotten about the commercial, but he kept on seeing it each time he (and sometimes dean) would watch TV.

He was seated at the map table with Sam and Dean, he was reading a book while Sam read aloud details of a Cas he had found to Dean, who was raiding the empty fridge of the last beer.

Dean shut the fridge and returned to the map table, kicking his feet up on top of it as he took a swig of the beer, holding up a finger to pause Sam from his speaking.

"Before we do anything, I'm gonna need some food and beer" he complained, grabbing his baby's keys from his pocket and throwing them across the table towards Sam, gaining Cas' attention.

Sam rolled his eyes and shut his laptop grabbing the keys. "The usual junk food, right?" He chuckled, Dean nodding.

Cas looked up at Sam, placing his book down. "May I request something from the store?" He asked politely, crossing his hands on the table.

The brothers looked over at the Angel, finding it a bit unusual that he wanted something from the store since he had never had to eat before.

"Uh, Sure, Cas" Sam started, "What do you want?" He asked.

"I'd like to try Red bull I believe it was called" he showed them a small smile.

Dean and Sam chuckled at the request, but didn't question it. Sam nodded and made sure he had his wallet before exiting the bunker and heading to the store.

Dean spun around in his chair and looked over at Cas and took another big sip of his beer before placing it down on the table, watching as Cas picked up his book and began reading it again.

"So, Cas. What made you want to try an energy drink?" He chuckled. "I know you aren't at full power, but didn't expect you to need a drink to boost up your energy" he joked.

Cas looked up from his book momentarily. "I assure you that I have plenty of energy, that's not why I requested the drink"

"Why d'you want it then?" The hunter asked curiously.

"I saw the advertisement on television" he replied back simply, never looking away from his book.

Dean chuckled again, not giving the response a second thought.

"I can't get you to drink a beer, but you'll drink a disgusting energy drink?" Dean laughed, which made Cas smile.

It wasn't often that Cas heard Dean laugh, but he realized he often laughed when he was around Dean and when Sam was gone.

"Angels don't really have the ability to be fond over food or beverages and beer is already foul-tasting enough" he smiled back up at Dean, who now had his half gone beer back in his hand. He pretend to look offended over Castiel's insult towards beer.

"Hey, beer isn't that bad" he huffed. "You'll drink liquor though"

Cas decided to close his book, giving his full attention to his and Dean's conversation.

"I only drink Liquor occasionally and I need a lot of it for it to have any affect on me. I don't drink it for the taste"

Dean nodded and glanced down at his beer bottle. "How bout' you and I have a night where we get wasted? We could watch cheesy movies and make fun of them" Dean requested, never looking up at Cas.

Castiel smiled and nodded. "I'd like that, although I don't think it's very nice to make fun of things"

Dean playfully rolled his eyes, carrying on their conversation until Sam returner with a few bags of groceries, sarcastically thinking them for the help.

The three of them unpacked the groceries and put the where they belonged, Dean immediately grabbed his pie Sam had got and returned to his spot over at the map table. Sam had handed Cas the redbull he requested, earning a "Thank you" from Castiel.

Cas made his way towards Dean's bedroom with the energy drink, hearing the two brothers laugh as he walked away. He closed the door behind him and crawled on Dean's lumpy mattress, turning on the TV. He thought what better way to drink a ridiculous drink while watching ridiculously unrealistic "entertainment".

He decided on watching one of Dean's favorite shows. "Doctor sexy" the elder Winchester wouldn't admit it, but he was very fond over the show. Maybe even a little too much.

Castiel opened the can and brought it up to his nose, sniffing it. He scrunched up his nose at the strong smell and hesitantly brought the can up to his lips, taking a big gulp of the drink.

He couldn't tell how the drink really tasted, but he didn't think it was too bad. He didn't feel a change in his wings, perhaps he needed to drink the whole can for it to have an affect is what he thought, so that's what he did.

One can of red bull later and his wings still felt no different, but he did surprisingly feel more energetic than he did before. He frowned, he didn't know what he expected to happen, but he was still upset. He figured maybe it didn't work because he had already had wings, so the drink couldn't exactly give them to him if he had the already.

His thoughts were interrupted by Dean entering his room, chuckling as he saw the empty can beside Cas. He walked towards the bed and sat down beside Cas, his eyes lighting up when he realized what Cas was watching. His smile immediately faded once he noticed the frown on Castiel's face.

"What's wrong, Cas?" He asked, a tint of worry noticeable in his voice n

"The advertisement for this energy drink was false" he told him, looking over at the green eyed hunter.

"What do you mean?" He asked, no longer worried.

"The advertisement claimed that if you drunk the drink that it would give you wings, I figured it would possibly make me fly again" he explained sadly.

Dean fought back the feeling of awe he had at the innocent Angel and patted his back, trying to bring comfort to him.

"Cas," he started.

"Remember when I told you people lie to get what they want?"

Cas nodded, slightly leaning into Dean's hand that was on his back.

Although, technically "Red bull gives you wings" is just the companies slogan, Dean figured it was best to just tell Cas it was a lie.

"That's just a lie they tell people to get what they want, which would be money"

he removed his hand from his friends back and looked at him.

"I understand that now" Cas responded quietly, still slightly upset that his wings are broken.

"How bout' you pick a movie for you and I to watch? I know you don't really like Doctor sexy" he smiled, handing Cas the remote.

Cas smiled back at Dean and grabbed the remote from him, deciding on a documentary about Bees for them to watch. Dean didn't complain, if this is what comforted his friend, he'd gladly watch it.

As they sat there watching the documentary with smiles on their faces, Cas thought maybe it was a good thing he didn't have his wings. Now he can spend quality time with his favorite person, whether it be sitting in the backseat for hours at a time and listening to him tap along to the beat of his mixtapes on the steering wheel or sitting shoulder to shoulder with him watching a bee documentary, he was glad he didn't have to zap away all the time.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
